nicthicfandomcom-20200214-history
The Amazing Adventures of Ferdinand/Credits
Here are the credits for The Amazing Adventures of Ferdinand. Closing Credits Starring John Cena Kate McKinnon Jerrod Carmichael Anthony Anderson Bobby Cannavale Peyton Manning David Tennant Gina Rodriguez Daveed Diggs Gabriel Iglesias Flula Borg Boris Kodjoe Sally Phillips Also Starring here Co-Producers Richard K. Chung Alexander Duke Animation Producers Tom Klein Andrea Romero Post Production Co-Producer Dominique Braud Associate Producers Felicia Nalivansky-Caplan Brian J. Kaufman Theme by John Powell Score by Bleeding Fingers Music Score Producers Hans Zimmer Russell Emanuel Score Executive Producer Steve Kofsky Casting by Christian Kaplan, C.S.A. Editor Harry Hitner Production Coordinator Daniela Kriston Production Controller Liddane Sanders Dialogue Sound Editor Norm MacLeod Music Editing Chris Ledesma, M.P.S.E. Sound Effects Editor Travis Powers Re-Recording Mixers Mark Linden Tara A. Paul, C.A.S. Production Mixer Scott Curtis Sound Recordist Alec Moore Music Scoring Mixer Julianne Jordan Script Supervisor Louise Jaffe Production Accountant Susan Lorenzana Online Editor Brett Blake Post Production Audio Facility Sony Pictures Studio Post Production Facility Technicolor Creative Services Presented in Dolby Surround Assistant to Mr. Saldanha Jason Carter Eaton Assistant to Mr. Anderson Jen Hurler Assistant to Mrs. Forte Nicole Scaramuzzo Assistants to the Producers Effie Fradelakis Paul Ohrt Tracy Priest Diana Rivera Vera Shanna Robalino Stephanie Swengel Overseas Production by Rough Draft Overseas Animation Director Chang, Myung Nam Assistant Director Eddie Rosas Lead Animation Timer Carlton Batten Additional Timers Ray Claffey Sam Im Larry Smith Second Unit Director Lance Kramer Retake Director Gabriel DeFrancesco Supervising Storyboard Director Matthew Schofield Storyboard Gavin Freitas Jeremy Robinson Eddie Rosas Storyboard Revisions John Achenbach Luis Escobar Michael Marcantel Animatic Layout Liz Climo Grant Lee Tom Madrid, Jr. Animatic Editor Roger Injarusorn Background Design Lynna Blakenship Jeffrey A. Mertz Daniel Chiu Debbie Peterson Sean Coons Charles Ragins Jabu Henderson Dean Scammahorn TJ Kim Lance Wilder Character Design Sylvain Deboissy Shannon O'Connor Ken Hayashi Jr. Carlos Ortega Dale Hendrickson Tommy Tejeda Eric S. Keyes Joe Wack Nath Milburn Carlos Saldanha Kevin M. Newman Sam Simon Ernesto Ochoa Prop Design Darrel Bowen Kevin N. Moore John Krause Mike Pettengill John MacFarlane Jefferson R. Weekley Lead Character Layout Christianna Lang Daley Matthew Herbert Adam Dykstra Jeff Johnson Yelena Geodakyan Mary Orario-Natale Character Layout Edwin E. Aguilar Davy Lauterbach Jung A. Anderson Debbie Mahan Oscar Cervantes Tanja Majerus Greg Checketts Chance Raspberry Manny DeGuzman Ryan Rivette Jeanne Erickson Erick T. Tran Sooan Kim Paul Wee Eric Lara Lead Background Layout Leasa Epps-Eisele Background Layout Ryan Cheetham Heejin Kim John Liu Steve Pilapil Javier Pineda Gerald Clifford Rey Rene Vega CG Artists Brent M. Bowen Kyle Jaynes FX Layout John Dillon Al Holter John MacFarlane Brice Mallier Color Design Director Dima Malanitchev Color Design Eli Balser Anne Legge Amy Rychlick Assistant Color Design Mike Battle Lisa S. Cervantes Animation Checkers William Bemiller Esther H. Lee Lead Digital Compositor Steve Mills Digital Compositors Steven Fahey Beth S. Morris Rick Moser Scene Planner Erika Isabel Vega Lip Sync Acacia Caputo Track Reader Laurie Wetzler Assistant Editors Kurtis Kunsak Benjamin Morse Animation Associate Producers Peter Gave Michael G. Mahan Rebecca Totman Animation Production Managers Derek Higgs Kip Lewis Shelley McCully Animation Production Supervisors Deirdre Creed Nikki Isordia Ross McAlpine Heliodoro Salvatierra Animation IT Department Manager David Orona Animation Production Accountant Will Anderson Animation Payroll Accountant Gerald Hawthorne Animation IT Support Che Ortiz Matthew Nelson Lawrence Animation Office Manager Jane Rennegarbe Animation Production Coordinators Jody Brooks James McKinnie Robert Brunette Katherine Seibert Minni Clark Lilly Thorne Sam Grinberg Brittney Anne Vasquez Andrew J. Lee Angela Wixtrom Animation Production Assistants Zia Adsit-Metts Rio Sakurai Alexandru Becea Trevor Smith Margaret Glaser Brooks Stonestreet Ronald McNutt Jesse Torres Jr. THE PERSONS IN THIS FILM ARE FICTITIOUS. ANY SIMILARITY TO ACTUAL PERSONS OR EVENTS IS UNINTENTIONAL. FERDINAND EPISODE #1FRDxx COPYRIGHT © 2018 TWENTIETH CENTURY FOX FILM CORPORATION Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation is the author of this motion picture for purposes of copyright and other laws. This motion picture is protected under laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution, or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. Ferdinand and Ferdinand characters TM Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation. N.A.B.